User talk:Dimensional Witch
Welcome Message to all "The trees entangle their arms and stretch upward into the sky." "The budding leaves devour the light, adding depth to the forest's darkness." "The hunter does not notice the glare nor the claws of the beast biding in the darkness." "Tonight is the night when the hunter will be hunted." "This is the Sleeping Forest." Come to chat COME THE CHAT -- ''E''♣''D''♣ 03:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dead Master7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the ban :( Yomi, This is ur mom. Sorry about yesterday, I got hacked during the conflict between Anime Arts and KH. When I got hacked my hacker ended up banning everybody in the chat. I couldnt control any of it because it kept logging me off. You have to believe me, you know I would do that sort of thing. Anyway, well yoou know the User: ILoveJeice, well he went to staff telling them that I was abusing my rights. And apparently they are shutting down KH wiki forever, if this does happen I will send you a link on where we will be meeting up http://fr.fairytailfreak.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat this is somewhat a secret but u can tell Chariot this as well thanks ~~ Love your Momma :) hey hey jane, how are you?, im good so anyway can i be ur sister? IM PIKACHUUUU Sure, rebekah -Zorua and Pikachu W/here- -- ''7''♣''7''♣ 21:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Uber Kawaii, Saya-chan 11:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Wretched Egg my sig love it do u? Uber Kawaii, Rebekah. Wretched Egg 17:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi My Baby is finally done :DD Chizuru Minamoto (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow pretty cool,sis. Wretched Egg 22:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi herro hey yomi, i wush u would come back, the chat keeps dieing without you. and im bored out of my mind, so please, come back on the chat? Fiesta787 (talk) 09:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Dead Master theres no point, u saw me yesterday at queens Blade. Because of what i did my twin sister Mockingbird Hates me, so does Robin and so does Creepygirl. look dead come on fb chat.....i just got blocked and eds didn't. [[User:MegaMeredy|'Hola~ (Leave a message if you dare..)']] talk 00:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SISSY :'( hey sis :'( i really think joel is gonna break up with me HELP love ya sis 13:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) Lol i'll help as best as i can Sis, Love ya too sis. Wretched Egg 15:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi Sorry But this won't work out find someone else and I am sorry but I do not feel right doing this.''Roy'' ''C'' its well uhm uhh good i guess Roy... Why is your mod rights gone? :oo ''Deleterious''♣User talk:Deleterious ♣ 00:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hi whitch its nice to meet you and you are also ver fun/funny person. fromSkarletscarab (talk) 19:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so very much Desu ^_^. and also likewise Skarlet. Hey and thanks for your kindness The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi. and np Demonic Wolf King. --Wretched Egg 22:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi Hey I think the feeling sinking in. Depression. It's a sad feeling, not painful, not boiling. It's not like guilt but much much more about isolation. I hate the apathy. I'd like to talk to you Nee-sama I am the Broken and Dying. (talk) 16:46, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok Onii-chaan we can talk. Yo i sent it and sorry phone die see ya Tuesday The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its good Wolf and im happy u sent it, seeya on tuedayys Don't take this the wrong why but i wish i knew ya irl 15:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) really? hmm if we did know each other irl lol we'd probably be awesome friends *smiles* Mijimena the goddess of insanity 15:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) are you in chat? The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 15:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No not yet im sorta working on something hence why im not there yet. sorry... i'm bout to leave any whay its coolThe Demonic Wolf King (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) again im sorry. this projects a pain in the ass but i need to get it done --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 15:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its cool if you need any help let me know The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh and i sent that story to ya *Smiles* hope you enjoy The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank u so much, Wolf *smiles* and i know i'll enjoy it.--Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:11, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you see me in chat or no?The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 16:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) i can actually. seeya there --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) .... Hi there --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 00:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on? title says it all. Only in death does ones duty end (talk) 20:45, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to,Shot Mijimena the goddess of insanity 20:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Mijimena goddess of insanity My Regards Please say hello to Amber for me, while she is here Joel (talk) 18:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ok i will,Joel Mijimena the goddess of insanity 18:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Mijimena the goddess of insanity i'll be online Friday 15 2013 at 7:00pm (California time) love you xoxo ~~TITAN4~~ Yay, i'll try and be on tonight Titan <3. see u theen. Love u tooo ~Mijimena the goddess of insanity Jink: Mei chan i miss you >:3 Kuru-stay high all the time bro 04:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Miss you too, Kururu and Jink Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Come to Crossover, and you know me and Jiko arent dating anymore right? DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Im a new user and you threaten to ban me You know im new Im not threatening im telling u. if u are a sock of either of them or someone elses u are going to be IP blocked Hello Ezio Auditore 123 (talk) 12:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mijimena the goddess of insanity 12:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Helping hand! I know what the problem is and i'm here to help.Spy on Maxim111222 and see if he's been stalking Scarlet,i'll be on this wiki in a few weeks.Remember to block him when she get's in chat.I'll be coming soon in a week.We will be watching him. Ikem. Chat on wikia please go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat! its important! Marry Chrismiss Eve Yomi. TITAN4 (talk) 08:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC)TITAN4TITAN4 (talk) 08:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey H Hello Hey again hi there -Jenma Niklaus Mikaelson (talk) 15:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC) See I told you The Hooded Girl (talk) 16:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Here is all three i did not do anything to her • 3:23 The Demonic Wolf King yo • 3:23 Eyeless Jane Humph • Liar • 3:23 The Demonic Wolf King yeah i am a dick you happy • 3:24 Eyeless Jane You promised *looks at you crying softly* • 3:24 The Demonic Wolf King i have not broken it off yet • 3:25 Eyeless Jane *runs to room* • 3:25 The Demonic Wolf King and now i feel like an ass • 3:26 Eyeless Jane *slams door and sits on bed sobbing* • 3:27 The Demonic Wolf King *sits in the snow with a silver dagger* • 3:28 Eyeless Jane *grabs pills and a knife* • 3:29 The Demonic Wolf King *slits my wrist and watches it heal* • 3:29 Eyeless Jane *takes a bunch of pills and cuts ugly and cheat into arm* • 3:30 The Demonic Wolf King you are not ugly • 3:31 Eyeless Jane Yes I am • 3:31 The Demonic Wolf King your a beautiful young woman • 3:32 Eyeless Jane No I'm not • 3:32 The Demonic Wolf King yes you are • 3:33 Eyeless Jane See, you are a liar *walks to bathroom and turns shower to cold* • 3:34 The Demonic Wolf King Alice this is the side of you that drive ppl away • 3:34 Eyeless Jane ..... • 3:34 The Demonic Wolf King you hate yourself that aint right • 3:35 Eyeless Jane Yes • 3:36 The Demonic Wolf King this is what i hate to see someone as beautiful as you beating themselves up • 3:37 Eyeless Jane It helps block....this....out • 3:37 The Demonic Wolf King it makes you look like an idiot • 3:38 Eyeless Jane Gee, thanks • 3:38 The Demonic Wolf King its sets ppl off • 3:38 Eyeless Jane I know • 3:39 The Demonic Wolf King i came back to talk now i feel like i am talking you down • again • 3:40 Eyeless Jane You should have thought about that when...you.... • 3:41 The Demonic Wolf King if i wanted to see you kill yourself i would have told you to • i dont i want to be your friend • 3:41 Eyeless Jane W-what..... • 3:42 The Demonic Wolf King thats what talking down means to talk someone out of killing them selves • 3:43 Eyeless Jane Anyway, go find scoot or something *growls and walks out of house* • 3:44 The Demonic Wolf King i wanted to talk i see now i might as well have died • *but i see • 3:44 Eyeless Jane *wipes tears away and keeps walking* • 3:45 The Demonic Wolf King i came here to tell you sorry • i see now you want me to go and die • 3:46 Eyeless Jane All I want was us....and you can't do that, can you? *walks again* • • Eyeless Jane W-what..... • • 3:42 The Demonic Wolf King thats what talking down means to talk someone out of killing them selves • • 3:43 Eyeless Jane Anyway, go find scoot or something *growls and walks out of house* • • 3:44 The Demonic Wolf King i wanted to talk i see now i might as well have died • • *but i see • • 3:44 Eyeless Jane *wipes tears away and keeps walking* • • 3:45 The Demonic Wolf King i came here to tell you sorry • • i see now you want me to go and die • • 3:46 Eyeless Jane *stops and turns around* no I don't • • All I want was us....and you can't do that, can you? *walks again* • • Welcome to Vex! • • 3:51 The Demonic Wolf King no i cant and its not you its because Scoot stole my heart and as a thief i respect that • • 3:51 Eyeless Jane Then leave her • • 3:52 The Demonic Wolf King i cant • • she has my heart • • 3:53 Eyeless Jane Then I'll make her • • 3:53 The Demonic Wolf King and then i will hate you is that what you want • • 3:54 Eyeless Jane No • • 3:55 The Demonic Wolf King *sighs i get that you love • • 3:56 Eyeless Jane *looks back at you and opens door* goodbye • • 3:57 The Demonic Wolf King you are my friend • • dont go • • leave that for me • Eyeless Jane No • 3:55 The Demonic Wolf King *sighs i get that you love • 3:56 Eyeless Jane *looks back at you and opens door* goodbye • 3:57 The Demonic Wolf King you are my friend • dont go • leave that for me • 3:58 Eyeless Jane Don't you fucking understand? *walks out and slams door* • 3:59 The Demonic Wolf King i guess not • 3:59 Eyeless Jane *collapses in snow and sobs* • 4:00 The Demonic Wolf King *looks in a at my self* you are shit • wolf you are shit • just shit • • 4:02 Eyeless Jane *hugs knees* your such an idiot! Why did you go and do that to him!? farewell and sorry you where wrong about me i am weak The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 23:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Welp, your turn to run solo now I am no longer a chatmod and have been demoted due to poor performance. You'll be on your own, next time. Fobarimperius (talk) 07:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Boo --Lumina 11:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) We can do it like the mandem mandem Lick my butter, -- ''Deleterious''♣User talk:Deleterious ♣ 00:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) LOOK! POOFSY GOTS A POCKEY! -- ''Deleterious''♣User talk:Deleterious ♣ 19:17, February 20, 2014 (UTC) wow she does--Lumina 19:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Crash hey, don't know if you are still in the EC wiki, but the chat crashed, link to new temp chat http://us10.chatzy.com/16236281387390 ```` chat pissing you off to?The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) mo- yomi i am sorry i i failed you and i know you hate me now so i want you to see me as dead The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 00:23, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Lumina. and HELL NO! i dont want u dead, sure i am pissed u cheated on Katie for jane but still im not mad at u. plz dont kill urself i'll miss u too much plz dont. can you get on phantom and raven i want to tell you good bye in person The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 00:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) i was blocked. but seriously wolf dont do it. did chat crap out on you too The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 20:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yooo~ -- [[User:Ðeleterious|'Make me beg.']][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'Balto']][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'i like it rough.']] 21:52, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Lumina, may you go on the Fairy Tail RP place I am bored. Comet Flower Starius (talk) 21:27, March 2, 2014 (UTC) roleplaying rule idea These guidelines are to be followed for general use of KH wiki . Ignorance of a rule will not be accepted as a defense against a warning and/or ban. 1. The posting of full character biographies within the chat is not permitted, please use your profile for this form of content. However, your first post can contain a small introduction to your character. 2. Posts made in Roleplay Chat 2 are to be no longer than five paragraphs (5 posts). You cannot continue to post until another roleplayer has made at least 1 post before continuing. 3. Out of Character (OOC) posts are to be kept to the very minimum and used for courtesy only (requesting repost, excusing yourself from chat, requiring RP be moved to bls). Reasons are not sanctioned by this as a simple BL or post in OOC will cover this. Any Out of Character conversations, which is a post and a reply, should be held in Blood Letters or the OOC chat. 4. God-Modding (controlling another character or suggesting that your own character is "all power" or otherwise god-like) is not permitted in the Roleplay Chats. Individual`s who appear to be God-Modding will be warned and/or banned at the present Moderator`s discretion. 5. Repeated random posts in chat with the intention of disrupting or impeding chat flow will not be permitted, this includes any excessive use of capitalization. 6. Giving birth within the Role play Chats are not permitted (this includes abortions). Also, sexual actions are not permitted at any time. Implying these actions is also included and, while affection is condoned, further application of these styles of roleplay are required to be taken to PM's 7. All user details and comments (name, ID number, text) must be easily viewable. (No black or dark coloured text is permitted.) 8. English is to be spoken in chats at all time. User names are allowed to be of foreign nature but "familiar phrases" and other such posts are not permitted (i.e. "Gracias amigo" and other easily identified but non-English posts). 9. While there may from time to time arise a dramatic scene between characters, at no time is any personal disagreement to be passed off for roleplay and placed in this chat. Any and all personal out of character arguments are to be left out of chat and taken to blood letters or the OOC chat. 10. Arguing, defamatory comments, or derogatory statements regarding the quality of another individual`s writing will not be tolerated within the chat. Sorry sis sis i'm sorry about everything i've done ;( i hope we will still be together as a family. Rena. Honestly we still are. im not madLumina 03:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HELLL YEAHHH!! HOLY SHIT YAAAAAYYY I FINALLY GET TO PLAY ELESIS! IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! FUCKING YAAAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP SOME TIME SOON! On my moms birthday :D I'LL HAVW A HALF BIRTHDAY WITH MY MUM SHIZZZ I'M SO HAPPY!!! -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 03:49, March 12, 2014 (UTC) AVIS MOGHT WORK TOMORROW!!! Ooh here's another great thing I tried to upload a picture, it showed my old still so I'm pretty sure wiki is updating the avis so they might work tomorrow! :D -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 04:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY B DAY ISS happy b day !! make a fine day :3 Max-champ (talk) 08:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) thank u max *smiles* Rukia (Lumina) 12:22, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lumina! happy birthday sister lumina ;) sorry if i missed ur birthday,i guess it's because i'm in California. Thanks Rena, and its good im not mad bout it,yknow? *smiles and hugs her* Lumina 20:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lumy Lumy you'll be back tomorrow yay -- ''Wendy Testaburger<3'' '' ~ Love wendy<3'' 06:33, March 24, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 edits Hehe look you and me both got 1,000 edits -- ''Wendy Testaburger<3'' '' ~ Love wendy<3'' 07:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Babe, Observer hurt me..... THEObserver -_- *Just go kill yourself maid?* 1:15 Akatsuki Kurin Starienheim . . . Really? Like.... Really? 1:16 THEObserver Totally truly idgaf idfc Yep really really *Walks to wolf* 1:17 The Demonic Wolf King ... 1:17 THEObserver She is such a brain smashing destroying atomic bomb *Drinks sake* Dont worry Dawn,Observer got what he deserved and was banned for it. Lumina 17:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 02:59, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hiiiii I got banned :3 Yush I got banned, so I no come back, cause I drama start, so come my place or somewhere else. I love you baiii L.U.M.Y Hai my names bored. -- [[User: Ðeleterious| I shall rule you.']]talk 21:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC)